


Haunted

by JustAStarWarsNerd, Proceed-with-caution (JustAStarWarsNerd)



Series: Haunted series [1]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Asexual, Bi, Character Death, Death, Divergent, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gay, Hunters, LGBT, Lesbian, Minor Character Death, Rape, Slow Burn, Smut, Surprise Ending, haunted, non con, straight - Freeform, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAStarWarsNerd/pseuds/JustAStarWarsNerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAStarWarsNerd/pseuds/Proceed-with-caution
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'Haunted''You and I walk a fragile lineI have known it all this timeBut I never thought I'd live to see it breakIt's getting dark and it's all too quietAnd I can't trust anything nowAnd it's coming over you like it's all a big mistakeOh, I'm holding my breathWon't lose you againSomething's made your eyes go cold'When Jack Hartford and Leanne Tyler first meet there are instantly sparks - true love as it seems.But then everything goes wrong.Set in a post apocalyptic world, survival is one thing. The Hunters are another. Humanoid creatures not unlike Vampires, they are stronger than most humans, not undefeatable though.Leanne is a fighter, one of the best. She knows what's up.Which is why, when the Hunters kill half of her people, she is thrown into a flight or fight situation.





	1. Survive

**INCLUDES THEMES OF MURDER, HARSH LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF INJURY AND MAYBE SOME SEXUAL THEMES.**

**CHAPTER ONE - HAUNTED**

_Faster. Run faster._  
_Faster. Faster._

_Running. Running._

_Don't stop. Stopping is bad. Stopping will kill you._

I stopped for a second, regaining my breath. Then I lost track of the footprints behind me. Fuck. Where did they go?

Then I heard the shutter of a handgun.

"Don't," They said, "you fucking move."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you deserve it. You deserve everything that you get."

"Ja-" I started

"Don't -" He snapped at me, "That name is dead to me. As are you."

"What did I do?" I spoke calmly, at least as calmly as you can with a gun pointed at your head.

"You betrayed my trust. You made me think that you were my ally. But no. You.... you fucking were the opposite. You were my enemy and I did the worst thing I could have ever done. I believed you when you said that you were there for me."

"But I was," I spoke with a slight shake of my voice. "I was always there for you. Always by your side."

"Liar!"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Just a fucking liar. A fucking piece of shit." He was speaking to himself at this point. "How could I believe you? How the hell did I believe you when you said that you would always love me, and then I see you do that... How does anyone believe any word of crap that came out of your mouth?"

"Because I don't lie? Because I am trustworthy?"

"That's not it." He then moved the gun to point at my right shoulder. I grimaced.

"What do you even want?"

"To hug you, to kiss you and to make you fall in love with me again." He spat the words venomously. "What do you think? I have a fucking gun. You are so fucking naive. It will be fun to see you die a slow and painful death."

"Psychopath. A fucking psycho." I spat.

"At least I don't lie and make people fall in love with me and then I let them down painfully." He spoke calmly. "You are the worst person I have ever met. I fucking hate you."

"Aw, thanks, babe," I said monotonously, my voice as calm as it could be with a gun pointed at my shoulder. I was scared. He was a good shot, and he was the kind of person that doesn't miss unless they want to.

"Wow... you really want to die a slow and painful death, don't you."

"It's better than living with you hating me for something that I didn't do wrong."

"You really are a stupid fucking bitch, aren't you?"

"I got that from the people around me." I snapped back at the person standing in front of me.

"You really do want death, don't you?" He sniggered at me. "What a stupid bitch."

"Better than living a life with you alive haunting me."

"So you think that what you did... you can make up for it? Do you?" He left a pause whilst thinking of his next thing to say that would make me quiver with fear. (Hint sarcasm.) "You think that because... because I once loved you... to think that you once loved me.... it makes me feel sick. Sick to my fucking stomach. You're such a bitch. I hate you. I wish I never met you."

He paused once more "Do you know what you did to me? You made me numb. You made me an enemy to myself." He pulled his long sleeve green jumper up. "See these marks... these cuts," he showed me some cuts and some fresh ones. They were long, deep and very straight. I winced. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "You - You made me do this to myself. My fucking family are stuck in a hole in the ground somewhere because of you."

He let his eyes wander to the cracked, dry black earth beneath us. I saw a small scorpion wander in front of him, and then saw his foot come up and squash it like it was a nothing, like this wasn't a living thing, like it was just some inconvenience. I winced at the sudden harsh movements.

"See... my family were the one good thing I had in my life you see. They were the one.... the one fucking thing that I could actually count on. The one thing that I knew would always be there whenever I needed help, or something else. They were... they were... They were my best friends! I loved them so much." I heard his voice start to shake like he was holding back tears.

"Please know now, before you try to kill me, that I never actually did anything. I was just there when it happened. Your sister was my best friend! Do you really think that I would hurt my best friend? You asshole. I would never hurt the people I loved."

"Bullshit." He spat at me, stepping closer with the gun. "You're a liar."

"No. I'm not," I spoke calmly, outstretching my arm and hand to press it against his shoulder. "I love you... I love you so much, you idiot. I never meant to hurt you. And if that means that I get killed because of it, then... then I don't regret anything about my life, apart from the fact that you believe that I would harm your family intentionally." He pushed my hand away harshly.

He then spoke quietly, almost talking to himself, "I... I can't believe you. I cannot believe you. How can I believe that a stranger that I didn't know would kill my family?"

"It was an order from... from _them,_ you know that right? They were the ones that did it." I mentioned to him, willing him to believe me, to not kill me. "Please... Please, Jack. I love you."

"I told you not to call me by that name!" He shouted, raising his voice. "That's what I hate about you... you never fucking listen to me." He shook his head. "And then you say that you want me to believe that you love me... out of all things. You're just a delusional little girl who has family issues and used that problem to take it out on my family."

"I'm only two years younger than you," I mentioned, openly crying now, tears running down my cheeks. "I always listened to you. Always."

"How am I meant to believe you?" He whispered hoarsely. "Just tell me how am I meant to do that? Tell me, huh, if you're so clever." He spoke gruffly. "I can't believe that once upon a time I loved you too."

"You can't... just,.. if you let me live I promise you that it will be worth it. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You and I... We've been through so much. I trusted the wrong people. I trusted people that let me down, leading me to you, to this right now. To you telling me that you'll kill me. To you having a gun." My voice shook, my emotions getting the better of me. "To me begging you not to kill me. I am being serious... I can change. I listened to you always."

"As I thought... you don't know how I am supposed to forgive you."

"I never told you to forgive me... I just told you to let me live. Let me prove my worth to you, and if I can't do that then you can kill me. Just let me live for now."

"I can't do that." I then heard the trigger pull, and then a sharp pain went through my right shoulder.

"Fuck," I mumbled, my vision going hazy.

Then there was another bullet, this time to my side. This time it felt as if somebody had just hit me with a baseball bat to the stomach. The wind was knocked out of me, and heat suddenly rushed through my face.

"Bye, bitch." Is the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness, "I won't miss you."

_Black_

\----

**HI! This is just a quick author's note to say that if you have read this far, then thank you. This is just a reminder that this will cover somewhat serious topics such as death, suicide, self-harm, graphic depictions of violence, harsh language, perhaps references to sex and maybe more things that could trigger people.**

**If this chapter triggered you in any way, I wouldn't worry as my other chapters won't be as graphic as this one or with as many curses in.**

 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are introduced to the characters and find out what this story is actually about.

**WARNINGS: SWEARING, AND REFERENCES TO SEX.**

_**CHAPTER TWO - HEART BY HEART** _

_** Playlist:  ** _

_**Heart by Heart - Demi Lovato** _

_**Haunted - Taylor Swift** _

_**Rewrite the stars - The Greatest Showman** _

_**\---** _

When I first met Jack Hartford, I was 18 years old, and didn't really know all that much about the world. All I knew was my home and my family, and the thrill of the fight. My best friends were my own two fists and my legs.

It was seven months ago, and I remember not knowing anything about our enemies, yet I had fought them a few dozen times before. All I knew was that they were strong. At least stronger than any other human that I had fought before.

**SEVEN MONTHS AGO**

I was awoken by the sound of somebody - a female, by the sounds of things - shouting my name. Inwardly groaned. It was barely 10 am, and yet I was awoken suddenly.

"Miss Tyler?" They cried. "Miss Tyler!"

"Yeah?" I muttered, still half asleep.

"There's somebody here to see you?"

I shot awake quickly. "What?"

"He's coming upstairs now."

"What?" I shouted back.

"Fuck" I mumbled to myself. "Why now?"

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, and then they let themselves in.

"Hi." They said, glancing my way. I was half naked, just wearing very skimpy pyjamas. They barely covered my slim body. My room was very simple. There was a bed at one corner, and perpendicular to it was a desk. They were both white, yet my bed was covered in blue sheets, and the wall that it was pushed against was covered with vintage pictures, portraying actors and musicians from centuries and decades past. One Direction, Coldplay, Fall out Boy were just a few of the musicians that covered my wall. But there were also pictures of popular musicals back in the day. Hamilton, Legally Blonde, Dear Evan Hansen and Wicked.

On another wall, I had a dark blue bookshelf covered with non-fiction and fiction books, both for kids, teens and adults alike. Personally, I adored the fiction stories from the 2010s; The Fault in our Stars, The Trials of Apollo and more were books that were the epitome of the '10s. I knew that from our History lessons that we had.

Anyway, what I wore didn't really conceal anything. I wore a black sleeveless top with silver dots on, with some grey shorts that just concealed my derriere. I was happy with my body. I had slightly tanned skin and ocean-coloured eyes. I was quite tall also. At 5'7, I looked over most of the people that I trained with. I wasn't wearing a bra, so you could see the outline of my 'feminine' parts through the thin material of my top. And because of this, I could see that the boy was ogling them like some prepubescent pre-teen. I grabbed my bathrobe. It was made out of some fluffy pink fabric. It was the opposite of me; my favourite colour was black, and I often wore it, and so this was different from everything else I had. It was a birthday gift when I turned 15, and I covered myself with the fabric.

The boy then quickly glanced upwards, towards my face, instead of my chest. "Pervert," I mumbled to myself so that the boy wouldn't hear me. He was red. Probably from embarrassment.

"Sorry." the boy spoke. He was quite handsome, compared to some of the other teens that we had here. I could tell that he was somewhere near the same age as me, he had that posture and look about him. Nonchalance, carelessness, innocence. I lost that look when I first started training. Then that look of innocence turned into one that knew that they had seen too much. That grew up too easily. He had floppy near-black hair, that he put into one of those quiffs that I saw on the posters on my wall. Typical of a teen. It looked like it was quite long if he wore it down. He also had cinnamon coloured eyes that bore into your soul. He also had quite a broad figure, showing that he was maybe older than I first have thought.

He was wearing a white top that outlined - what I could tell, anyway - a six-pack. He was toned, showing off his muscled arms. He wore black jeans, that clung to his legs, showing the appearance of them. He was also taller than me, probably around 6 foot 3.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at him, showing off my white teeth. Despite living in a world that lost most of their things, there was still enough to have a sense of personal hygiene, and so I did brush my teeth twice a day, with fluoride toothpaste. "Just please turn around."

"Of course, sorry." And so he did just that, allowing me to glance at what appeared to be a buttock that was more toned and apparent than mine. It caused a prickle of jealousy to come across me. I stripped naked, glancing in my full-length mirror in my wardrobe. I was pleased with what I saw. My hairless body was toned, and I had a faint outline of muscle on my arms, legs and stomach. However, I wasn't as toned as the boy in front of me, it seemed. I still had some fat on my stomach. I maybe weighed between 6 and 8 stone. I then quickly put a black spots bra on, covering my chest.

I then put some black underwear on, and some tight black jeans that had some rips in. The t-shirt that I chose was the normal training one. It was a plain black t-shirt that had my name on the back. I then put on a bright baby blue jumper that had the appearance of a crop top, coming to halfway down my torso. Then I laced up my bright blue boots, which was the norm for me.

"You can look now," I told the boy.

"Hi." He scanned my body and I could see him linger for a moment too long at my chest. "I'm Jack, by the way."

"Leanne."

"Well hello, Leanne."

"Hello...So what brings you here... more specifically to my room?"

"My dad is talking with your mom about a future partnership."

"How do you know who my mom is?"

"The guard told me when we came here. We were that you guys were some of the only civilisation left, and so we came here."

"Why did you choose to talk to me though?" I was mesmerised by the smirk that he constantly wore on his face. The stubble painted his chiselled chin, making him seem older than he is.

"Because I was told to be nice to you." He then took out a cigarette from the packet of ciggies that he must have hidden in the pocket of his jeans. It must have been what I thought prior was a phone.

Then I realized, there was no point of mobile phones in this day and age. Wi-Fi vanished years ago when the power cables and stations were destroyed by the nuclear weapons that we had. There was no point of texting people when most of them were dead.

"What a letdown." I said to brown haired, brown eyed boy that had now opened up my small window and lit the cigarette.

"What do you mean?" He asked mid-puff.

"You... Smoking. It's gross."

"It's better than being in a constant state of misery."

"Fuck you," I said, realising that it was probably better to smoke than to be sad. It was a drug, it was meant for you to feel better. The only thing I was unsure of was how he got them.

"What? For wanting to be happy?"

"Fine. But it is bad for you."

"So is inhaling toxic substances every day. But we do that anyway."

"Touché."

"So... Leanne... How old are you?"

"I turned eighteen on April the sixteenth."

"I turned twenty-one the December just passed. The twenty-seventh."

Christmas wasn't much anymore. The celebration was just a chance to buy gifts with money that we didn't have for people that didn't actually mean much to us. Jesus never came back. Christians believe... no. Believed, that he would come again. It's a load of crap.

It's 2318. The world is a post-apocalyptic wasteland. We can't breathe the fresh air. We can't smell the freshness of cut grass. We can't pick flowers off the ground, picking the most beautiful roses. The white lilies. The purple hyacinths. The world no longer has beautiful and rare creatures. The tigress is no more. The faint chirp of a bird is non-existent. Just silence, and the occasional gunshot. The land is toxic. Radioactive.

Dead.

-  
"You're twenty-one?" I said, dumbfounded. "You look my age."

"I've often been told that."

"Leanne?" I heard another shout.

"Elle?" I asked. Elle was my best friend, and also one of the best fighters we had here. Her full name was Kayleigh. She was shorter than me, at 5"4. She had platinum blonde hair and emerald eyes. She had really light skin, almost as white as snow, and her lips constantly looked as if they had pink lipstick on them. She had freckles that covered her pale cheeks, and she was 5 months younger than me, born in August.

She entered my room and was shocked to see the giant in front of her.

"Um, Lee?" She questioned, her eyes gesturing to the foot-taller person that she was stood next to.

"This is Jack. Jack, this is Kayleigh, but everyone here calls her Elle. Elle, this is Jack."

The two then shook hands. They looked comical together. On one hand, Elle's hands were tiny and pale. Then Jack's hands were huge, almost double the size of poor Elle's, and they were darker.

"Hey."

"Um. Hi!" Elle said, her voice lilted. It was 11 am now.

"Um guys, but we really should be downstairs. We've missed breakfast." I mentioned to the couple as my stomach rumbled.

"Shit. I bet all the good stuff's gone too." Elle moaned.

"Kayleigh! Leanne! Downstairs, immediately." General Tyler shouted. She was my mother, and I adored her, despite her not actually being old enough to be my actual mother. General Tyler was 32 years old, which means that she would have had to be 14 to have had me.

Anyway, we had a family resemblance. She had the brown hair and tanned skin that I had. We both had blue eyes. Yet mine was the colour of the ocean, whereas hers was the colour of the clear blue sky. She was also shorter than me at 5"5. She also wore very similar clothes to all of the women. Training gear.

You see, in this day and age, women aren't sexualised (much) and we are treated the same as men. We are trained in the same way and the pay is the same. Equality was never better.

"Sorry, mom," I mumbled, kissing her on the cheek in greeting.

"I saved all of you a bit of everything. Mr Hartford, I assume Leanne told you a lot about what went on here?"

I then realised. We didn't actually talk about much.

"Um.."

"Leanne...A word." My mother spoke with a hint of scrutiny.

"So what did you talk about?"

"Um... Just our birthdays and stuff like that."

"Did Mrs Carpenter not make it clear?"

"Not really."

"Well then. After breakfast, I'll have to brief her on what goes on here."

"Yes, mother. Sorry, mom."

"Don't worry about it. Just next time..." She trailed off.

When we got to breakfast, we realised that everyone was waiting for the arrival of us to start the first meal of the day. My mother went to the head table with my adoptive father, however, we three went to the table with our other friends; Naomi, Danielle and Jessica, with also Ezra, Jacob and Lucas.

"Guys, this is Jack. Jack this is Jessica," I spoke, gesturing to the one nearest to me. She was similar to me in the sense that she was a brunette. She had fair skin and blue eyes too. She was slightly bigger than the rest of us, but she was tiny. She barely reached 5 foot.

Jack nodded in acknowledgement to Jessica. Jessica waved back. "We don't call her Jessica though. We call her Jess. But she won't mind if you do call her by her full name though."

I then pointed to the girl sat next to Jessica. "That's Naomi. She's Jess' girlfriend."

Jessica was gay. Saying that most of my friends were. I mean, I was asexual and panromantic myself, yet I had an affinity for males. Naomi had curly dark blue hair that she dyed a few weeks ago. Before doing that, however, her hair was a dark blonde/ light brown. She had hazel eyes. She was only 17 however but was almost the same height as me. Jess was 17 also.

Jack went to shake her hand, but all he got was a polite "hello." Naomi was quite shy. She was quiet, but with us, she came out of her shell.

Next to Naomi was Jacob. Jacob was taller than me but shorter than Jack. Jacob was 19. He had dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. He also had dark brown eyes that, in the right light, looked almost black. He was 6 foot.

"This is Jacob."

"'Sup dude." Jacob said to Jack.

"Hey." The newest addition replied. Opposite to Jacob was Danielle. She was 5"11. She had darker skin and a black afro. She had brown eyes. She came from Africa. She was also LGBT+, but she was bi. She was in a relationship with another boy from our group, Lucas, who was sat next to her.

"Jack, this is Danielle or Danny. Next to her is Lucas."

"Hi." They both said in unison.

Lucas was also a dirty blonde, and very fair skinned. He had green eyes. He was also only 5"9.

"And last, but not least, Ezra."

"Hey man," Jack said to Ezra.

"Hey." Ezra was tall too. 6"2. He had a mop of brown hair on top of his head. He had chestnut eyes and his skin was a shade of light olive.

As soon as the introductions were done, we ate breakfast. I sat next to Elle, who was sat next to Danielle. Jack decided to sit next to Ezra.

Breakfast consisted of week-old bread that was turned into toast, with butter and jam. All homemade, of course.  We had glasses of milk, water and orange juice that managed to save all these years.

Then we had an oatmeal. It was thick and gross, but honestly, we all appreciated the meal. We had mugs of hot coffee, tea or hot chocolate with it. I know it seems unrealistic, but if you freeze these items for an event like this, they will save.

\---   
**Thanks for reading this chapter (if you read this far.)**

**THE CAST IS NOW:**

_Annie Ilonzeh -_ Danielle   
_Odeya Rush -_ Leanne   
_Cara Delevingne -_   Jessica   
_Dove Cameron_ \- Kayleigh  
_Maisie Williams_ \- Naomi  
_Lana Parilla -_ General Tyler

 _Tom Holland_ \- Lucas  
_Theo James_ \- Jack  
_Henry Cavill -_ Jacob  
_Jacob Elordi -_ Ezra 

  



End file.
